The Bee and the Arrogant
by Soifool
Summary: Soi Fon is the captain of the second division. Byakuya is the captain of the sixth division. Two different people, but what changes around the two after a certain mission, And will Soi Fon fall for a certain captain.
1. Chapter 1

I stared at the man before me. "Come on try to kill me soulreaper!" He laughed. I flashstepped behind him and gave the final two strikes of my suzumebachi. "Damn...you," The man muttered right before he exploded into particles. I sighed in relief.

"That was amazing Captain Soi Fon!" A little girl cheered running up to me. "Thanks kid," I patted her head. The little girl only wore an oversized shirt and she was barfooted. The other sad characteristic about the girl was that she was dirty, and thin. "Where are your parents?" I asked. The girl only shrugs her shoulders. I gave her a serious look, "Are you hungry?" She nods.

I gave the girl a rice ball, and she ate it like she had never eaten in a long time.

The girl smiled, "My names Kimi by the way!"

"Kimi, huh," I added handing her a cat doll, "I want you to have this."

The girl held out her hands eagerly.

"But..." I continued.

Kimi frowned.

"You must take good care of it, ok?"

Kimi nodded, as I gave her the small stuffed cat.

I stood up from my crouching position, " I have to go now, kid."

"W-Will you come back?" The girl asked.

"Of course," I smiled.

Yep, I smiled. I began to walk away.

"Wait!" The girl yelled, causing me to turn around.

"I have a question."

I lifted a single eyebrow, "What?"

"W-Why don't any captains have childrens?" The girl asked, in her young tone.

"Because, captains have too many responsibilities, they have no time for...children, goodbye now." I finished. The girl waved as I vanished.


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

"Get up Omaeda!" I hollered at my overdrown lieutenent. Omeada looked at me,

"Mother is that you?"

I socked him directly onto his head. "Oww, oh captain it's you." He said realizing where he really was.

I rolled my eyes, "Did you do everything I asked you to do while I was gone, Omaeda?"

Omaeda thought for a moment, "I...uhh, turned in the paperwork...and...uhh..."

I slapped my face, "Forget it, why would I expect anything from you anyway."

"Did you finish your assasinations, captain?" Omaeda seemed to ignore what I just said.

I began to walk away, "Noooo, I was too scared to!" Sarcasm.

Omaeda raised a single eyebrow, "Wow really, I thought you weren't afraid of anything, does that mean I could just say boo and-"

"Shut up, will ya," I twirled my finger next to my ear, "Men..." I began my walk straight to my house as soon as I left.

But...

A hell butterfly had to come to me for something.

"Talk to me."

The hell butterfly spoke, "Captain Soi Fon there is an important meeting, you must come at once!"

"Can't I just sit," I muttered.

I never have time to just relax and have fun...and yes even I could need some fun once in a while.

_**Bleach~Bleach~Bleach**_

When I made it I was surprised to see that I was one of the last people, probably because my other duties. The only other people who weren't here were Kenpachi and Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

Kenpachi: Off fighting or snoozeing off

Mayuri: Doing an experiment...oh there he is.

Mayuri went to his assigned spot. "About time," Toshiro said silently.

"Shup up you little brat!" Mayuri yelled, "Before I have you disected or maybe even-"

"Enough!" Began the head captain, slamming his cane (zanpaku-to) on the ground," Let us begin the meeting!"

Everyone was now silent in their positions. "Now...I have an assignment that will probably require two captains, that I will choose. You will be going to Hueco Mundo for information on the hollows and other things in that category, just for a little observation."

I looked around at the people I could possibly be paired up with.

"The people I choose are..."

A sweat drop appeared on my forehead, 'Say it already' I thought.

" Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and..."

'Come on!' I screamed in my head.

"Captain Soi Fon... You will be leaving first thing tomorrow morning."

'What? Me and Mr. Arrogant ass, come on!'

I finally spoke up, " Head captain sir, for the mission, does it really matter-"

"Yes, it absolutely does!" Yelled the head captain, slamming his cane on the ground with force, "Meeting dismissed."

I got to admit when head captain slams his cane on the ground when he gets upset, or in this case irritated, I jump.

Everyone walked out of the meeting room. I finally got to go to my comfy home, but still why do I have to be with-

"Ooof!"

'I crashed into something...soft, hmmm...I squeezed it with my hand...Firm...'

"Uhhh, excuse me," called a voice. I looked up seeing Byakuya, 'but wait, if his back is up there than I was squeezing his-'

"Ohhh! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I was kind of...lost in my thoughts"!

"I-It's alright." He quickly left.

I probably looked like a tomato right now. Oh god...


	3. Mission

So Chapter 3, funny and lovely. Don't ya think.

A.N. Just gets better and better, just you wait. Rated T throughout the story.

"Renji?" asked Byakuya.

"What is it captain?"

Byakuya placed a finger on his chin, "Is it alright for a woman to touch a man's...butt?"

Renji's eyes widened, "Wh-What! Uhh...Why?"

"Well, a little while ago, I happend to be goosed by a woman," Byakuya explained.

"What! By who?"

_**Bleach~Bleach~Bleach~**_

'Gosh! It's already morning. I just can't wait untill it's over'

I got ready, then headed over to Mayuri's. I always hated that place.

When I arrived, I knocked on the door. "Come in!" yelled the 12th division captain from inside.

I opened the door to reveal Nemu, right there in front of my face.

Now what happend next was pretty unexpected. I fell backwards, getting ready to hit the ground, when two hands grabbed my shoulders. After that I was pushed up.

I turned to see the black haired bueaty, Byakuya. 'Wait did I just say...'

"Uhh...Thanks, Kuchiki."

"Right this way captains," Nemu said, without any hint of emotion. She led us to the garganta that we would use to get to Hueco Mundo.

Nemu turned around, "You may go in."

I gave her a nod then hopped in.

Once I entered, I gave a look of disgust. 'Look at this place dark, cold, smells good.' I turned to my left, and there stood Byakuya. 'Oh it's only him.'

Suddenly without a word, Byakuya vanished.

"Hey!" I yelled into the open, "Shouldn't we stick together!"

No response.

"Jerk!" I screamed hoping he heard me. I began to walk. 'He thinks he's better than everyone else.' I thought. I mumbled some other things.

All of a sudden, I felt a sharp pain on my shoulder.

Awesome! right! I'll keep goin'

Soi fon: Wow, I must be screwed

Byakuya: (mumbles)

ByeBye. Soifool~


	4. The rescue

I am so sorry for the hold up but I am back now and better than ever!

A.N.: Here comes some Byasoi. Just love that couple. Also I am sure a lot of you know this but sentences with ' those apostrophes or whatever around them are thoughts. " Quotations around a sentence is the speaking.

I do not own Bleach our any of its characters, Tite Kubo does.

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>'What the hell hit me?' I saw a deep cut on my shoulder.<p>

I backed up, bumping into something or someone.

"Why hello..." A voice called from behind.

I turned around, eyes widening with horror.

"...Soi fon." It was Sosuke Aizen.

I couldn't utter a single word, I was shocked. 'Isn't Aizen supposed to be in jail... How did he...'

Aizen cupped my cheek with his hand. "I bet your wondering why I am here in Hueco Mundo..."

'Aizen. In Hueco Mundo. With the Hougyoku still embedded within his chest. His great power...' I began to remember the winter war, My left arm gone, people greatly injured, the horrible thing that happend to Hinamori by Toshiro Hitsuguya's (Her childhood friend) zanpaku-to... All four of us Kyouraku, that vaizard, Hitsuguya... and me, all cut down.

Right now though, I felt so weak. Just like the battle with the second espada, Barragan Luisenbarn. I didn't do it. I did not kill barragan. It was Hachi. Two stikes of my bankai didn't do crap.

Now I'm here, Stunned, motionless. Was I seriously scared. Me! I couldn't be I have to fight I have to move I have to-

It happend. He stabbed me in the chest, but not as bad as it was for Momo, perhaps the diapragm,

"Dam...mit." He ripped it out of me with great feriousity.

I fell hard onto the cold sand below. I could barely breath, as blood gushed out of me. Aizen slowly raised his sword over my head. "Goodbye... Fon."

As I waited for him to do it, I saw it. I saw them. Cherry blossoms.

Aizen looked around helplessly.

_**Boom!**_

A huge explosion, and I was caught in it. I could barely see, but I could tell I was in he air.

I anxiously waited for the crash of me onto the ground... Untill, I was caught by no other than...

"B-Byakuya?" I managed to say. My eyes slowly began to close as I saw his face. He held me tightly against him.

Then darkness.

* * *

><p>OMG Epicness!<p>

I'm proud of myself for creating such a thing. What about you guys...

Soi fon: (Tearing up)

Byakuya: Are you crying Soi fon?

Soifool~


	5. The strange and the stranger

Hello again peeps heres a new chapter for you!

A.N. Suzumebachi is going to be in this so when she talks the writing will be slanted, ok. Also when I do onomanopoiea ( I don't know how yo spell it, and it means a word that describes the action like if an explosion happend like in the past chapter, it made a boom! noise thats what it is) anyway when that shows up it will be in bold and it will be slanted including the Bleach~Bleach~Bleach. Rated T throughout, I do not own bleach or any of its characters

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>I awoke. Fourth division? Pretty sure.<p>

I sat up feeling a slight pain in my lower chest. "Damn. What happend?"

"You were injured by Aizen, you've been out for about two weeks. Luckily, your a tough captain..." I turned my head to see Unohana entering the room.

I noticed flowers at my bedside. "Who brought those?" I asked.

"Oh well you see Byakuya Kuchiki brought you those, he has visited you everyday for the whole time you were out." Unohana smiled.

"Seriously! Byakuya Kuchiki!"

Unohana nodded. "You should go visit him, your wounds are healed, but might hurt now and then. You should thank him."

I got up and started grabbing my stuff. "Maybe some other-"

"Go and thank him...Captain Soi fon..." Unohana did her scary little face that she had.

"I...Was just...G-going." I left in a hurry.

I got my clothes on then headed to Kuchiki's.

'Why would Byakuya do all of this for me?'

_'Because he likes you!'_

'Shut up Suzumebachi!'

I ignored my stupid zanpaku-to, as I knocked on his door.

Byakuya opened the door. "Soi Fon! Come in!"

I walked in wondering why he was so...loud.

"Take a seat," He said pointing to a chair. I sat.

"Ok Kuchiki... I thank you for visiting me, and for the...flowers," 'Why do I feel nervous'

_'Because you like him'_

'Suzumebachi!'

"Your welcome." Byakuya handed me a cup of tea.

I took a sip of the hot tea, "Th-Thanks for saving my life...as well."

Byakuya nodded.

We sat in silence for what seemed like forever...Untill...

"Soi Fon..."

I glanced up at Byakuya to see what he wanted. Suddenly, it happend. Byakuya kissed me!

I quickly broke the kiss

_**Slap!**_

I slapped him so hard that he could have that mark for years, you could probably hear it miles away.

"What the hell! I screamed.

"S-sorry, Soi-"

_**Slap!**_

I was furious. I ran outside and to my house.

"So stupid! What was he thinking!" I said aloud.

"Whatcha talkin' about?" I heard a voice sounding like...

"Y-Yoruichi, what are y-you doing here?"

She sat down on the nearby couch. "Can't I see my old friend Soi Fon, so what were you taking about?"

**Busted.**

"N-nothing Yoruichi, it's just...Well I...Sort of...Uhh..."

"Tell me!"

"Ok! I was...Sort of...Kissed!"

"By who!"

"By...B-By-Byakuya!"

Yoruichi laughed,"Did you like it!

I Blushed, "What!"

Yoruichi laughed some more.

"I-I didn't expect him to do that Yoruichi, so I slapped him," I said.

That caused Yoruichi to laugh even more.

"Y-Yoruichi!" I yelled.

Yoruichi calmed down, "I'm going to go now Soi Fon."

"Where exactly?"

"To set you up on a date, I know you like him. See ya!"

She left before I could say a single word.

I fell onto the couch face first.

'Why!'

Suzumebachi giggled.

_**Bleach~Bleach~Bleach**_

I lay in bed that night. Thinking. 'Does this guy actually like me? But of coarse, why else would he kiss me. I have to admit his lips felt like they were carved by angels...Damn! Snap out of it Soi fon! Sure he's handsome...and hot... and se-No! I have no time for love! I've got to forget abou- Yoruichi!'

Yes, Yoruichi appeared right in front of me, in cat form. "Yoruichi! What are you doing here! I-It's like twelve o'clock in the morning!" I yelled.

Yoruichi didn't answer, instead she crawled over to my ear and whispered...

"You've got a date with a nobleman."

I turned my eyes to her, "Wh-what!"

She smiled mischieviously.

My mouth went wide as I glared at Yoruichi. "6:00 tomorrow night, he'll pick you up," She said.

With that Yoruichi left through the window.

'What the hell just happend?''

I went to sleep shortly after that creepy encounter.

* * *

><p>Awesome and hilarious. Agree?<p>

A little longer too, that is what I like!

Soi Fon:...

Byakuya:...

More coming soon! Stick around!

Soifool~


	6. The Date

Hey sorry for the wait, but I'm back! With a good new chapter!

A.N. Rated T throughout. I do not own bleach or any of it's characters.

* * *

><p>I awoke the next morningm, washed up, ate, and finally I sat down at my desk to do the daily paperwork. At that moment I heard someone enter my office. Yoruichi.<p>

"Hey Yoruichi," I said, "I had the weirdest dream last night, you set me up on a date with Byakuya Kuchiki."

Yoruichi smiled like a creepy clown, causing me to frown.

"It wasn't a dream, was it?" Yoruichi's smile grew even wider.

I slammed my head down on my desk.

"I'm sure Byakuya picked a good place for your date and..."

As Yoruichi kept talking I repeatingly banged my head on my desk.

"Soi Fon? Are you even listening?" Asked Yoruichi.

"Yeah, I'm listening," I said just before breaking a pencil in half with my teeth.

Yoruichi rolled her eyes, "C'mon Soi Fon you'll be fine, one little date won't hurt."

I sighed in defeat, "Fine Yoruichi...I'll go."

"Thats my girl!" Yoruichi screamed then hugged me.

'Why is she so excited?'

"Soi Fon..." Began Yoruichi.

"What?"

Yoruichi smiled, "You need something to wear."

I slammed my head on the desk harder. 'Oww!'

_**Bleach~Bleach~Bleach**_

Yoruichi told me that she had already gotten something. A very nice kimono.

I tried it on then came out of the room to show her. "Well...What do you think?"

"Wow!" Hollered Yoruichi, "You looked amazing Soi Fon, Byakuya will be all ove-"

"Yoruichi!"

"Sorry," Whined Yoruichi.

I turned to look in the mirror. Woah! Thats when I noticed the big slit, almost reaching my hip on my left side. "Yoruichi! I'm not wearing this! I yelled.

"Yes you are! I paid a lot of money for it you know!" Yoruichi shouted back.

"Uhhhggg! Fine! Fine! I'll wear it! Happy!" I crossed my arms.

Yoruichi did one single proud nod.

"I have work to do now, Yoruichi," I told her.

"Ok! But I'm gonna hang around hear," She said turning into a cat.

I placed my face into my hands and sighed.

_**Bleach~Bleach~Bleach**_

Later that day I went out to go to some assasinations.

When I finished I saw that little girl, Kimi again.

We sat at the edge of a pond. I gave her some food and we talked. I guess you could say that I have a new little friend now. I saw the cat doll that i gave her, held closely to her.

"Captain Soi?" She asked.

I turned to face her, "What is it?"

Kimi sat up straight, "I'm going to be as strong as you, one day...When I'm older!"

I smiled, "Of course you are."

Kimi suddenly hugged me, "Could we always be friends, Soi?"

"Definately," I said stroking her head.

We both stayed there and watched the sunset.

I just remembered about the date! "Crap! I have to go Kimi!"

"Why Soi?" She asked.

"Don't worry I'll be back, see ya kid!" I quickly flashstepped out of there.

"Where were you!" Yoruichi yelled seeing me, "He probably be here any minute now!"

"Sorry!" I said changing. "Do I look good?"

"Yeah, but you should let me do your make-up!" Yoruchi insisted.

"What!" I shouted, There's no time for make-up, and who said I wanted any!"

But Yoruichi did it anyway.

I felt like a human-size doll, but when I looked in the mirror I looked...Amazing!

Suddenly I heard it. A knock, and bmy heart at the same time.

"Y-Yoruichi?" I called.

She was gone.

I gulped. 'You can do it Soi Fon, just stay calm...' I thought in my head.

I slowly opened the door. There stood Byakuya holding some flowers, "Hello Soi Fon."

"H-Hi...Byakuya," I stuttered.

"These are for you," He said handing me the flowers.

I took them, "Thanks, uhh could you give me a sec."

I went to put the flowers on one of my closest shelves, then walked back to Byakuya.

"We should go now," Byakuya said offering his hand, "Come."

I slowly placed my hand in his. He flashstepped from my house to what looked like Sougyoku Hill, this must be where the date is.

"Come sit by me Soi Fon," Byakuya called, already sitting at the edge of the hill. that broke me out of my thoughts.

There was a very good view of the Seireitei. "Drink Soi Fon?" Byakuya offered.

As I sat I took the drink that smelt of liquor. Sake.

"Thanks," I said, "This is a beuatiful view of the Seireitei..."

Byakuya sipped his sake, "Just like you".

I blushed immediatly. 'Is this seriously happening?'

All of a sudden I heard a boom in the sky. There were fireworks. Beautiful.

"This is great...Byakuya," I said.

"Isn't it," He added.

I turned to him. "Byakuya?..."

"Yes?" he wondered.

"Do you...love me?" I asked.

His eyes widened then softened, "Yes, I d-"

I actually did it. I kissed him. As we kissed, I noticed a bright flash.

Me and Byakuya both turned and saw...Yoruichi, with a camera!

"Yoruichi!" We both yelled.

Yoruchi took one more picture then left.

"Dammit!" I said angrily.

"Don't worry Soi Fon," Byakuya said calmly, "The only thing that matters right now is the beautiful woman sittin next to me."

I blushed even redder now. "I...love you, Byakuya."

We continued to kiss into the lovely night.

* * *

><p>Wonderful! Wonderful!<p>

Did you guys love this chapter! Please review!

Soi Fon: "Byakuya?"

Byakuya: "Soi Fon?"

Both kiss.

Oh could you two get a room!

See ya for the next chapter!

Soifool~


	7. The Incident

Welcome back for a new chapter! You're going to enjoy this one!

A.N.:Rated T troughout, I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.

Enjoy!

_'Wake up'!_

'Suzumebachi?"

_'Soi Fon, wake up! Wake! UUUUUp!"_

I awoke banging the back of my head on the...Bed frame? 'Why am I in bed? Did Byakuya bring me home last night? I can't remember?...I better get up then.'

I pulled the blanket off of my body and...'Wh-Why am I nude'?

I saw a lump under the covers. 'A person?'

I slowly pulled back the blanket to reveal...

I screamed at the sight before me. Byakuya Kuchiki.

As I screamed I fell off the side of the bed, hitting my head hard on a nearby shelf. "Oww!"

The noise made Byakuya wake up in a startle, "Soi Fon?" He said peering down at me.

I looked up at him clutching my head, "What the hell is wrong with you! You violated me you perverted bastard!"

"Soi Fon please listen for a-" I cut him off.

"Hell no! Why should I listen to you, you...You, uhhggg! I got up and started putting on my clothes, which were scattered all over the floor. I gave a look of disgust.

"You can't blame me Soi Fon," Byakuya said smugly.

"OH! Your blaming me on all of this! Well I've got words for you...Shut the hell up Kuchiki!" I yelled.

"Soi Fon, your not wearing that are you...I got your regular clothes for you," Byakuya said.

I started putting on my other clothes, "You know, your real sick you asshole!"

Byakuya smiled, (A rare sight.) "You love me remember."

I began to walk away giving him the ol' dirty finger. When I reached the door...

_**Bam!**_

Brother! Brother! Guess wha- Why are you naked?"

Byakuya shrugged, "A bee flew on me."

Rukia raised an eyebrow, "O...Kay?"

While Rukia babbled on I struggled to get out from between the door and the wall. After about 5 minutes I finally got out, sighing.

'Now to sneak out on out of here.' I slowly walked to the doorway.

"Captain Soi Fon?"

'Ah...Crap!' I slowly turned to Rukia, "Hey, goodmorning!"

"What were you doing in my brothers room?" Asked Rukia.

I began to sweat, "Oh nothing, just passing by!"

Rukia looked curious, "So then why did you see...Byakuya?"

"Well...Uhhh...I..." I was at lost of words.

Rukia frowned, and her lips trembled. 'Did I say something wrong?' I thought.

"Look Rukia, if I said something wrong I apolo-"

She laughed. Rukia laughed hard, falling to the ground and rolling around. Byakuya even giggled a little.

I scowled at both of them then went back to my house. Some people could be so ridiculous sometimes.

I arrived at my house and took a long, hot shower.

"Captain!" I heard Omaeda yell, "You've gotta see this!"

When I finished I walked into the living room, where Omaeda was.

"What is it Omaeda?"

Omaeda handed me, what looked like the latest issue of the Seireitei Bulletin.

My eyes widened at the picture I saw on the front page. It was me and Byakuya kissing! Yoruichi!

The fat oaf behind me laughed. I planted a fist into his gut, "Laugh again Omaeda and it will be way worse!" I warned.

Omaeda who was clutching his stomach gave a scared look. I grabbed the magezine and feriously ripped it up.

_**Bleach~Bleach~Bleach**_

Sadly, the whole Soul Society knew now, thanks to a certain someone.

I began my paper work. "Captain?" Asked Omaeda, "Please don't hurt me when I ask you this but...You like Byakuya Kuchiki?"

I didn't glance up at him, "That isn't your concern you fool, so you might as well drop it."

Omaeda rolled his eyes, "Fine."

"Good, now turn in my paper work!" I ordered. Omaeda quickly tool off.

After the asssasinations, I went home. Suddenly before I reached the door, something slapped the back of my head. "Hey Soi Fon!" Cried Yoruichi.

"Oww!" I whined, "Why did you do that!"

Yoruichi chuckled, "It looks like you had a good time on your dat last night."

I frowned, "Thanks to you everyone knows!"

"Oh Soi Fon, lighten up a little, your like a scared turtle scrunched up in its shell, or even better a bee that locked itself up in its hive, maybe even-"

"I get it!" I yelled, "Please give me a break."

"Alright, but you still like him!" Yoruichi smiled then flashstepped away.

I clutched the back of my head as I began to go back to the door to my house, untill I felt somethinh grab my butt. I immediately knew who it was.

"Hands off Kuchiki!" I shouted at the man.

Byakuya sighed, "Come on Soi Fon, don't we have something?"

I stared at him, "Why...Do you like me this way, I though your heart was still set on Hisana?"

Byakuya grabbed my shoulder, "I think Hisana wants me to move on."

"I guess so," I said,...Also, d-do yo think I'm a bitch?"

Byakuya held on to my shoulders tightly, "Why would you say something like that? Your just doing what your supposed to do Soi Fon, I think your a great person, beautiful too."

"Th-Thanks," I blushed and smiled, But it's true Byakuya, I think I should be more... fun."

"I like you the way you are Soi Fon, nothing more nothing less. Anyway would you be willin to have dinner with me tonight?" He asked.

I looked around for any snoopes, "S-sure, but no funny business Kuchiki."

Byakuya nodded and flashstepped away.

I just love him and his gorgeous black hair, and his wonderful grey eyes. I all of a sudden began cheering and dancing like a wild animal.

"C-Captain?"

I stopped and turned to see my lieutenent, "O-Omaeda, hey! What a surprise, I was just...exercising...See ya!"

I quickly ran into my house. Embarrasing.

Hahaha! Funny. Very proud of myself.

Soi Fon&Byakuya: Amazing!

More chapters on the way so stay with the story!

Soifool~


	8. Laughs and giggles

Hey, Hey, Hey! I'm so sorry for not posting in a while...But I'm back with a really nice chapter that I hope you guys love!

A.N.: Rated T throughout, I do not own bleach or any of its characters...They belong to Tite Kubo.

I made my way to Byakuya's that night. I thought about our whole...Relationship.

'Is it really going to work out, I mean who has ever heard of two captains going out...and having a relationship?'

Suddenly two hands grabbed my shoulders from the back. I jumped then heard a giggle.

"Don't do that Byakuya!"

"Sorry Soi, I just like messing with you," He said.

I lifted an eyebrow, "Why are you so...cheerful lately, I mean I've only seen you with your...ummm...to make it sound less mean, your quiet and...uhh...jer...ky...demeanor...sorry..."

Byakuya looked like he had just lost a favorite pet. I looked worried, "By-Byakuya, I-I didn't mean it like...I didn't mean to...I'm sorry."

I hugged him, which surprisingly made him smile, "I just wanted a hug," Byakuya said.

I smiled then we kissed passionately. I all of a sudden heard giggling in a nearby bush.

"Who's there!" I yelled.

More giggling.

I went and looked in the bush, surprised to see...

"Rukia? Lieutenent Matsumoto! What the hell do you think you are doing!"

Matsumoto spoke first, "Well now Soi Fon, why didn't you tell the womans association that you liked Byakuya?"

I blushed, "Rangiku Matsumoto! I do not have to tell you about my life! And why-Stop laughing Rukia!"

"I'm...sorry...hahaha!" Rukia laughed. Rangiku laughed with her.

"shut...the...Hell UP!" I screamed, spit flying.

(Silence)

"Good now as I was saying-"

They laughed...and laughed...and laughed.

"Thats it!" I placed my hand on my zanpaku-to.

"Hey, Hey, Hey! Captain Soi fon you don't have to do that, me and Rangiku were just leaving!" Rukia said sweating.

Rangiku frowned, "We are?" Rukia gave her a worried look.

"Ok, ok, bye Soi-chan!" They quickly left.

"Who the hell do they think they are!" I said, "They really pissed me off!"

Byakuya walked over to me, "Don't let them get to you Soi Fon, it doesn't matter if you like me, you do like me right Soi Fon?"

"Yes Byakuya, I like you," I replied, "Now let's go."

Like it! A little short though.

Soi Fon: I'm proud

Byakuya: She's lying...I think?

Well see ya more chapters on the way!

Soifool~


	9. Puking Problem

Welcome back my friends to another exciting chapter! You'll like this one!

A.N.: Rated T throughout, I do not own bleach or any of its characters...They belong to Tite Kubo.

Enjoy!

A week later...I found myself in horrible situations.

"Dammit, why do I feel like this?" I said aloud as I made my way to the bathroom. 'I'm throwing up! That rarely happens!

I walked out of the bathroom when I finished, bumping into Omaeda.

"Are you ok captain?" He asked.

I nodded. Omaeda raised an eyebrow, "Uhh...You have a little food or something by your mouth."

_**Bleach~Bleach~Bleach~**_

As I did my papers, I still didn'y feel to well. What I needed was a little rest. 'No! I'm capable of doing my paperwork no matter how I feel! Yes! I could do it, I will do my-'

Yep. I threw up all over my paperwork.

Give me a break!

_**Bleach~Bleach~Bleach**_

So I finally decided to rest the sickness off. I let Omaeda be in charge, even though he doesn't do a good job at it, but it's better than having me puke on all of the subordinates.

"Well, well, look who's in bed! You sick Soi?"

I slowly opened my eyes to see no other than Yoruichi, "Yo-Yoruichi!"

"Hey Soi fon! Do you know that your little lieutenent is sleeping on your couch, oh and you didn't answer my question...are you sick?" Asked Yoruichi.

I pulled the blanket over my head, "Yes, I'm sick."

Yoruichi laughed, "That's not all Soi fon, you should see for yourself."

I groaned as I thought of all the possible things that Omaeda could have done, "Is he in the office or in my living room?"

"Office," Yoruichi smiled.

'Uhhggg!' It's a good thing I still had my clothes on, so I just headed out to see the damage that was done.

Once I arrived, I saw a guy walk out. "Hey! Who are you!" I yelled.

The guy ran away. I rolled my eyes and walked in.

"What...The...Hell!"

Looking around, I saw people lying on the ground, on my desk, Omaeda on the couch. I was going to snap.

"Marechiyo Omaeda, get the hell up right now!"

That caused Omaeda to fall off the couch, and the other people to be startled.

"C-Captain, I thought you were resting," Omaeda began to sweat.

I looked at all the scared faces then they all took off.

"Now...Omaeda, time for your punishment," I said evily, cracking my fingers.

_**Bleach~Bleach~Bleach**_

After beating up Omaeda, cleaning the office, and throwing up some more, I just needed to sit.

'I'm really hating this.'

Just then, Byakuya came in, "Hello Soi Fon."

"Hi Byakuya, what brings you here?" I asked.

"Can't I see my lovely Soi," He said, gently kissing me, but I pulled away, "You probably don't want to kiss me I'm not feeling to well."

"What's wrong?" Byakuya felt my forehead.

I smiled. 'Wow Byakuya has really changed.'

"You know what, I think I feel a little better now that your here...Kuchiki."

We hugged, but I felt a strange feeling, "I have to use the facilities!"

I quickly ran to the bathroom. Once I finished puking, I stared at myself in the mirror. ' Why do I feel like this? Maybe I should take a nice warm shower...but wait, Byakuya's still here.'

"Soi Fon?" I heard him call, Are you alright in there!"

"C-Coming!" I quickly flushed the toilet, but it wouldn't go down.

'Seriously, what is wrong with this stupid toilet.'

I pushed on the flusher some more, untill it finally went down. I sighed.

All of a sudden it came back up, "Dammit! It's overflowing!"

"Soi Fon!" Byakuya yelled again.

I started absentmindingly, plunging the toilet, "Just a sec!"

I finally gave up. "I'm coming in!" Byakuya opened the door, wide-eyed.

"H-Hi," I said.

Wow funny! Poor Soi! Hope you enjoyed.

Soi Fon: This is making me sick.

Byakuya: (Rolls eyes)

See for awesome chapters ahead!

Soifool


	10. The Surprising Checkup

Hey guys! Heres another awesome chapter! Hope you enjoy!

A.N.: Rated T throughout, I do not own bleach or any of its characters...They belong to Tite Kubo.

Enjoy this great chap!

"Why do I have to be here!" I yelled sitting on the white bed , in a white room, in squad four.

Byakuya began to speak, "Because Soi Fon, did you see what you did to that poor toilet." I rolled my eyes.

"Good afternoon captains, I'm sure I am here for Soi Fon since she's on the bed. So, what seems to be the problem?" Unohana asked, walking up to me.

I shrugged, "Just some barfing, nothing bad. Now I'll just be on my way." I hopped off the bed and headed for the door, but I was pushed back by Byakuya. "Soi Fon, your staying right in this room...you'll live."I groaned and got back to the stupid bed.

Unohana began rummaging in a drawer that was in the desk nearby, pulling out a tongue depresser. 'Which I hate, including this whole place-' My thought was cut off by Unohana asking for me to say ahh! I did what she asked, feeling like a child.

Unohana hummed to herself the rest of the time checking my ears, eyes, nose, more of my mouth, breathing, Etc. "Hmmm, doesn't seem like anythings wrong...Have you gotten your monthly gift yet Soi Fon?"

"No, I actually was supposed to get it about...last week..." I was slightly uncomfortable by this question, Byakuya too.

Unohana wrote some things down on her chart, "Well Soi Fon, I might have an answer for all this. Captain Kuchiki, could you please leave the room." Byakuya nodded then went out. I had to say I was a bit nervous.

"Captain Soi Fon, I think that there might be a pretty possible chance that you are...Pregnant."

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. I could not speak, or hear. It felt like the whole world was spinning...with child laughter.

I fainted onto the ground, hard.

Oh my! I'm sure some of you were expecting this. Lol funny!

Soi Fon: (Wide-Eyed)

Byakuya: No comment

Later! I'm feelin' mile high like pastrami on rye! So see ya! More chaps on the way! Please review! soifool loves you!

Soifool~


	11. Baby Issues

Hi again! Surprises, surprises! Read to see what happens next! Gettin' better, trust me!

A.N.: Rated T throughout, I do not own bleach or any of its characters...They belong to Tite Kubo.

Enjoy!

"Soi Fon? Soi Fon?" I awoke to see Unohana's face, "You took a little damage from that fall."

I rubbed my bruised, bandaged cheek, "Oww, feels like it...Unohana?"

"Yes?" Retsu answered.

I sat up straight on the bed, "W-Well, what if I was...P-Pregnant?"

Unohana grabbed my shoulder, "You could take a pregnancy test in about another week, but if you are pregnant there are alot of solutions for-"

"Thanks...Unohana, I'm going to go home now," Before Unohana could utter a word I vanished.

_**Bleach~Bleach~Bleach**_

I had so much emotions going through me about this whole possibility of being...pregnant. I felt sad, mad, curious, and a little happy, 'wait happy! How could I feel happy at a time like this!'

I paced around my entire house, then suddenly it came to me. 'Where did Byakuya go? Oh well...Maybe it would be better at the moment without him.' I did not want to take a test either. 'I am so close to pulling off my braids right now!...'

_"Hey! Soi Fon!"_ I heard the stupidly annoying voice of my zanpaku-to in my mind.

'What do you want Suzumebachi?'

She giggled, _'Excited about the little one!'_

'Shutup!' I yelled, 'I'm not listening to you, because I'm not pregnant!'

_**Bleach~1 Week Later~Bleach**_

'Please don't turn pink, please don't turn pink! Go away! Turn blue! Come on!'

The dreadful pregnancy test= Positive Pregnancy.

The test drops from my hand to the ground.

"No, No, No, No, No!" I yelled, "!"

(Birds fly away)

_**Bleach~Bleach~Bleach**_

I walked fast, straight to Byakuya's house and knocked on the door. Byakuya opened it.

"Why hello Soi-" I punched him directly into his face.

"Byakuya Kuchiki! You sick bastard! Do you have any idea of what you have done to me!"

Byakuya looked confused while grabbing onto his face, "No...Soi Fon."

I had so much thoughts going through me at this moment. I just had to tell him now.

"Byakuya...I-I'm...Pregnant!" I cried. Yes I started tlo cry.

Byakuya gave a worried look, "S-Soi Fon I...I'm sorry."

Byakuya hugged me close as I sobbed, "Please don't cry Soi Fon, It'll be alright...I'll...Be there for you."

My watery eyes widened, 'Is he serious?' I held onto Byakuya's haori, "I-I love you...Byakuya..."

Byakuya stared at me and brushed the tears off of my face, as I smiled. My smile soon turned into a frown, "You know...There is a way to get rid of-" I couldn't finish my sentence, 'it seemed so wrong to have an...abortion. Kids though...I have so much work, Byakuya too. I remembered the day I first met Kimi, what she said about captains having children. Kimi is a nice kid, cute too. Maybe just maybe a baby wouldn't be...so bad.'

"Soi Fon? Soi Fon?" Byakuya asked breaking me out of my thoughts. I suddenly kissed him.

"Have you ever thought of having a child, even with Hisana?"

"Well yes, I have...But Hisana was so sick..." Byakuya explained.

I nodded in understandment, "I'm sorry Byakuya."

He grabbed the side of my face gently with one hand, "I have you Soi Fon and I would really like to ask for your hand in marriage."

I was stunned. "So soon Byakuya!"

Byakuya pulled out the most beautiful ring I have ever seen, "What do you say?"

I teared up again, "...Yes Byakuya...I will marry you." I wiped away tears, then hugged him tightly, "Byakuya?" I began, I think I want to have this baby."

(Sniff) So beautiful (Sniff) I really love this! Plus, a haori is the white thing captains wear.

Soi Fon: (Hugs Byakuya)

Byakuya: (Hugs Soi Fon)

Awwwwwh! Isn't that sweet!

More chapters on the way so stay in touch. Please review!

Soifool~


	12. Startin' Something New

Hey Guys Welcome back! I'm sure you are all pretty surprised and excited for the next chapter to be posted, because I am! Remember to review please! (:

A.N.: Rated T throughout, I do not own bleach or any of its characters...They belong to Tite Kubo.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The next morning I walked back to my house. It seemed weird to be walking through the Seireitei with a nice huge smile on my face. I lost count of how many people stared in awe at me. I opened the door and the next thing I knew I was staring straight into Yoruichi's golden eyes.<p>

"Hey Yoruichi!"

"Hi Soi Fon, why so...happy, hmmm? Did Byakuya-" I covered Yoruichi's mouth with my hand.

"No silly! I just have something to tell you!"

"What's up?" Yoruichi asked.

I looked straight at Yoruichi, "I don't know when yet, but I'm getting...married!"

Yoruichi looked like she had just seen me hit an old lady upside the head, "Whaaaaattt!" She soon looked liked me at this happy moment, "That's great! I'm so happy for you Soi Fon!" Yoruichi hugged me so tight I thought my eyes were going to pop out.

"There's more..." I continued.

Yoruichi looked excited like Yachiru with Konpeito candy.

"I'm going to have a baby!" I yelled proudly.

Yoruichi shrieked and gave me another death hug, "I am so the godmother!"

I felt so happy. Looks like the Fon clan lives on!

_'That's right Soi!' _Suzumebachi said in my head, _'But just wait untill they get whiney!'_

'Sh-Shutup!" I laughed.

I never thought I would end up with Byakuya and have his child.

_**Bleach~Bleach~Bleach**_

"So your pregnant, captain?" My lieutenant asked, while I was doing my paperwork.

"Yes...Yes I am," I replied.

Omaeda let out a low whistle, "Are you keeping it?"

"I think I am, yes."

"And your getting...married?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Wow captain, I would never expe- Oww!" I hit Omaeda right in the nose.

"Omaeda...This is what will happen, Byakuya loves me, I love him, and I'm pretty sure I love the baby. I never thought or knew this would happen, but it's great...and I want it to stay this way," I explained.

Omaeda's eyes widened, "Well I should turn in the paperwork huh?" I handed Omaeda the paperwork.

After he left, I thought about the baby while slowly rubbing my stomach.

Kid...kid...kid...kid...kid...kid...kid...kid...kid...kid...kid...kid...kid...kid...kid...kid...kid...kid...

That word probably echoed through my mind a million times before Byakuya came in.

* * *

><p>Wow that was a good chapter.<p>

Byakuya and Soi Fon probably won't be here anymore, because I think they wanted to start a life after hearing some of this story. Thank god.

Well, stay tuned for more chaps, and I want to see some reviews ok peeps...I love ya, so don't let me down!

Soifool~


	13. Damned Nervousness

Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry for not posting in like...forever! Don't worry everyone! I'm back! Here is a chapter for all you guys!

A.N.: Rated T throughout, I do not own bleach or any of its characters...They belong to Tite Kubo.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Hey Byakuya!" I called.<p>

Byakuya came over, and bent down to give me a kiss, "How's my Soi doing?"

I smiled, "Fine for the first known pregnat captain."

Byakuya placed his hands down on my desk, "Well you should pack your things...you are moving into my house."

'Oh that's right I'll be staying with Byakuya for now on...This is the beginning of a new life.'

Byakuya broke me out of my thoughts, "Soi Fon?" he asked waving his hand in front of my face, "When do you think we should have the wedding?"

I blinked back into reality, "What? Oh! Uhh...I think you should pick the date Byakuya."

"Alright...How about this weekend?" asked Byakuya.

'Woah, that will come quick!' I thought. "Sure Byakuya!"

Byakuya looked happy, which is what I like to see, "Very well then...I have to go now, but remember to pack your things!"

_**Bleach~Bleach~Bleach**_

"Yay! Your going to have a baby!"

"Yes I am", I said to Kimi.

I still didn't know where Byakuya had to go at the time. 'Oh well, I'll see him later anyway.'

"Soi-Chan? Is the baby a boy or a girl?" Kimi asked.

I shrugged, "I'm not sure Kimi...I'm not sure..."

_**Bleach~Bleach~Bleach**_

It was the night before the wedding, everything seemed to be ready...Well, everything but my nervousness. Unlike Byakuya, I have never gotten married before so...I was really...nervous. We had everything planned out already, so it should go smoothly.

"You'll be fine Soi!" Yoruichi patted my shoulder.

"I know," I muttered hanging my head low, "What if I fainted Yoruichi?"

Yoruichi laughed, "Soi Fon? Your Soi Fon, your not going to let some wedding get the best of you are ya?"

I shook my head timidly.

"Good!" Yoruichi hugged me. I slowly sighed into her shoulder.

_**Bleach~Bleach~Bleach**_

"Byakuya?"

Byakuya turned to look at me, "What is it Soi Fon?"

"I-I'm really nervous," I sighed.

Byakuya put his arm around me, "Soi Fon...Don't be nervous, there's no need...I'll be there for you."

That did help me a bit, with Byakuya reassuring me, and me being in the warmth of his bed.

Untill...

WOW! I'm walking down the isle, people staring with smiles...That are really huge, like ear-to-ear literally. Strange? Oh there's Byakuya! I finally reach Byakuya, whos head's turned away. Once I took my place right next to him he slowly turned his face to view mine and-

AIZEN!

I jolted up startled. 'Oh just a...dream!' I tuned to see Byakuya, sleeping...like a rock.

'Whew! No Aizen!...Hehehe.'

I soon went back to sleep, soaked head to toe in sweat.

* * *

><p>Poor Soi!<p>

Well you like! That's it for now, more chapters on the way! Stay tuned got it! No leaving me hangin'! Please review! That goes for everyone who even takes a peek at it!

See ya! Adios! Sayonara! Bye!

soifool~


	14. The Wedding

Hey Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to chapter 14! I'm so glad you guys are reading this far! Thanks! I'm on Youtube too, I make a lot of Soi Fon Tributes! Including a Soi Fon Written in the stars tribute! Check it out just look for Soifool!

A.N.: Rated T throughout, I do not own bleach or any of its characters...They belong to Tite Kubo.

Enjoy! Review!

* * *

><p>'I can't do this! I can't do this!...' I slaaped myself, 'Get a hold of yourself Soi!'<p>

Byakuya had insisted that Ginrei walk me down the isle, I didn't mind I just wanted this to be over as soon as possible!

It's Was Time!

I was soon walking down the isle, trying to keep my smile. The music was playing, people were smiling, and just ahead Byakuya was waiting for me, smiling that smile that was rarest to mankind. As soon as I know it, I'm right next to my soon-to-be husband. Soon enough those sacred lines came,

"Byakuya Kuchiki, do you take Soi Fon to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, in holy mantrimony. Till death do you part?"

Byakuya's smile turned into a grin, a real sexy grin- 'Stop it Soi Fon! Geez, not right here!'

"I do," Byakuya said.

Oh my turn!

"And...Do you Soi Fon take this handsome Byakuya Kuchiki as your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, in holy matrimony..."

'Come on hurry!'

"...Till death do you part?"

"I...do!" I said, the sweat on my forehead a waterfall.

"Are there any objections, whether the two shall not be married!"

Silence. Well...some grouchy scrunched up looking noble guys in the front looked like they would squawk something, but only...silence.

Here comes the big kiss!

"Then...you may kiss the bride!"

Byakuya bent over to kiss my short self, I happily returned it.

Words could not describe how happy I was at that moment, even if I was drenched in sweat. I saw Yoruichi's big gold cat eyes, she was clapping and whistling away.

'I'm married! I'm married!' nThere was so much excitement in the area that I didn't even notice falling face first onto the ground.

I was happy though, very happy.

* * *

><p>Well! Beautiful huh! I don't really know the vows they use at weddings so...yeah... Sorry if it was kind of short!<p>

I hope you enjoyed that lovely chapter! More on the way! I just need to write more up! I'll get to it as quick as...as...Soi Fon! (:

soifool~


	15. Insulting up the Wrong Clan

HELLO EVERYONE! So I've been getting a lot of reviews lately, saying compliments and how I should keep going since I havn't posted in forever. Now here I am! I posted a new chapter. I'm sure you guys enjoyed the wedding even though it was a super short chapter. Oh yeah, also if you don't remember Soi Fon fainted after the vows were exchanged. Let's stay tuned...Soifool loves you sincerely so keep commenting/reviewing!

A.N.: Rated T throughout, I do not own bleach or any of its characters...They belong to Tite Kubo.

Here we go enjoy!

* * *

><p>People surrounded me with a look of panic amd wonder. I wondered where I was, but than soon remembered that it was my wedding day. My head stung and my eye sight was blurry.<p>

"What happened?" I asked, hoping someone would give me an answer.

I heard a chuckle, "You fell face first onto the ground after you kissed Byakuya, it was kinda funny."

I turned to see Yoruichi. Of course she would think that was funny. "Oh...right...where's Byakuya?"

"Talking to some of the nobles over there, he was worried really about you, you should of saw his face Soi Fon." My former mentor explained.

I only smiled at my husband, "Yoruichi...could you please get me some water...oh and I'm still sort of hot so could the rest of the people scadattle geez..."

The people moved backward with no hesitation. Yoruichi handed me a cup, "Your so ornery sometimes Soi, calm down you still have a cake to cut."

I just scowled and gulped down the water, after that I stood up and walked towards Byakuya.

"She's of low nobility! She's no good to the family name and you went right ahead and impregnated her!" a noble with graying hair said.

Byakuya sighed, "Could you please just quiet down it's my wedding day! I love her so you'll just have to live with us having a child. No one can change that."

Another old noble joined in, "I agree, you think you can just go around and be with whoever you want Byakuya! We can't-

The nobles became silent once I barged into the conversation, "What's going on here? Are you throwing insults at me? I have two full ears that can hear excellently. You men aren't good at keeping business you don't want me to hear secret, do you? Well, go ahead! I can give a hollows ass! Byakuya knows what he's saying and as the head of the clan you should be respectful to him! Maybe you should even get on your hands and knees and begin kissing his feet. He shall be able to follow his own path, am I clear? I'm kind of in a pissy mood and I don't think you want a foot shoved up each of your asses right now! I'm really-"

"Soi Fon...you can stop now..." Byakuya said covering my mouth.

The nobles were shocked at what I had to say to them and they simply walked away in disgust.

I began walking after them with my fists clenched, "Maybe I should teach them a-"

Byakuya grabbed hold of my shoulders, "That's enough Soi Fon! You don't just come into a conversation, especially if it's me and other nobles of my clan, and just say whats on your mind! I can really tell right now that your in a _pissy_ mood, because you don't tell nobles that your going to shove your foot up their asses and I also saw you yelling at the guests! Can't you ever stop being such a bitch for once!"

_Silence_

Byakuya, had never called me something like that ever. He even was the one to say that I wasn't a bitch...What. The. Hell.

I flashstepped away as quickly as I could arriving at Sougyoku Hill. I sat down and started to cry.

"How could he! That asshole! And I thought he would stick up for me! His wife! But no, apparantly his clan means much more importance!" I yelled. I was so frustrated and pent up with sadness that I screamed into the empty air, followed by painful sobbing.

I thought you loved me...Byakuya Kuchiki

* * *

><p>So far so sad! Geez Byakuya! That's really not cool, poor Soi! I hope you all enjoyed that short chapter, but don't worry there'll be more just be patient my friends!<p>

Leave possitive comments and no flamage, but I doubt that because it seems like you all like it this far! So Please comment and stay tuned for more of this dramatic romance!

Thanks!

~Soifool


End file.
